Withering Cosmos
by Forlorn.Hime
Summary: A young hybrid girl attends a high school to escape her troubled past, as well as study the behavior of humankind.  But during her classes, she learns much more about the hearts of demons instead.  Will she listen to what her heart tells her?


**Withering Cosmos**

This is my fan-story based around the universe of Disgaea. Here is the image of my fan character.

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely evening. The sun was setting and the wind was blowing a gentle breeze upon the cheek of an enchanting young woman. This woman was of enormous beauty, seated upon the edge of her school's rooftop, which measured at least 4 stories. Her flowing locks of raven black fell over her shoulders as the wind pressed onward. The gentle curls that bounced upon the tips of these locks swirled and swayed with the stronger breezes. Her frontal fringe, parted down the middle, dashed with carnation pink fell over her face, giving her a mysterious appearance. Her expression remained as calm as a rushing river, blazing eyes filled with embers of love burning brightly as she gazed toward the setting sun.<p>

She was a lovely woman, though with strange characteristics, such as...a cat's collar. What was a cat's collar doing upon this woman? The answer was simple; she donned a pair of cat ears, and a cat's tail. Not to mention, the odd demon's ears, pointing outward with pride and the glistening wings that folded inward toward her body. She was a demon, neko hybrid. The reason for this would be explained in later chapters.

The back of her hair donned a neon green butterfly ribbon, which she never removed for unknown reasons. Her uniform consisted of a raven sailor top, complete with a midnight blue ascot. Her hips graced an amaranth pink pleated skirt, complete with a cherry red stripe, which stopped shortly above her mid-thigh. Bellow displayed the image of garter belts in the color maroon, complete with the stockings and French rose pink combat boots. Her wrists donned a dual pair of what one would call 'punk rock' bangles, in a blood-red stain. To cover her arms, a bright red bridal lace gloves covered her arms.

Upon her right lower chin rested a beauty mark, symbolizing her everlasting grace and elegance. To match her ribbon, she donned a neon green lip-stain which displayed a rebellious side. Her skin was of utmost grace, as pale as death itself. Enchanting and charming, she was. Her figure was curvaceous; voluptuous. Her breasts were abnormally large for a girl whom was within the 2nd year of high school. Her hips were rocky and amorous-enticing. Many would look upon her refined yet ill-affected appearance as either the symbol of Lust, or the mother of Venus.

Her name was Ravine. An odd name, for an out-of-place woman...but who was she? Why did she appear so odd, yet so...alluring? Was she some type of succubus? Maybe. Maybe not. Only did she know... The reason as to why this girl was attending a human school was quite baffling. How she managed to get in with such a look is even more so. Though, only few questioned the logic behind this woman, whilst others gave them their undying loyalty and attention.

As a demon, she resides normally within the netherworld. At this point in time, she was performing a normal duty of studying the human race for a takedown. Her allies in mind were the great overlord Laharl and his batch of vassals.

She had known Laharl for some time...

She even knew his father.

And his mother...

One could say she was even older than he. But how old is this beauty you ask? She is not 'old', she is merely wise. Instead of referring to age as age, it should be viewed as knowledge. And she was very wise.

Seated upon the school rooftop, her blazing eyes of embers focused intently upon a small notebook in hand. She read and read as if she believed time was against her. Studying time is running out, and once the sun sets she must return to Laharl's castle. She continued to let her ember eyes flow against the text with immense grace, reciting every word within her mind. She must finish! Her research depended on this! If she were to fail, Laharl would surely punish her again!

Her time had ran out. Her blazing eyes met with the withered sun, a gasp passing through her lips. She realized that it was indeed, too late. She must return to the netherworld. She must face overlord Laharl's wrath. Silently, she cursed to herself, standing upon the edge of the building. She took in a breath, leaping from her spot. Surely she would die if she hit the pavement! As she fell, her locks flapped violently against the gravity's winds, her arms outstretched, and her legs together. Bellow, upon the earth, a circle appeared. A magical circle. Once she reached its vicinity, her body disappeared completely into the magical circle, which was a portal. How convenient for the maiden of beauty!


End file.
